


shivering heights

by zhoelaces



Series: The Elusive Pokemon Master | Red Drabbles [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: HAAAH FINALLY... NAMELESS!, M/M, oopsies, though its mostly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhoelaces/pseuds/zhoelaces
Summary: Though he's had company recently, Red finds that staying a recluse is a lot harder than he imagined.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: The Elusive Pokemon Master | Red Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039617
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	shivering heights

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the worst name i could give this but i have no idea what else to name it.. orz

The harsh light of the rising sun, regardless if it hit his eyes or not, always got him to stir with a groan. It’s too early yet it couldn’t be early enough. A constant battle of should he get up or should he stay and rest more, knowing fully well that he wouldn’t be able to sleep until the sun dies down once more, plays out in his mind as he curls up a little more around the shred of warmth at his front. It takes a few minutes for him to be lucid, his mind thinking he’s just holding onto Denki or even Mitsuha. Though there’s no rise or fall of a chest and whatever it is feels limp. Limp- Red jolts upright at that, worry flashing in his crimson stare. No, not again, he can’t be the cause of yet another-

It’s a jacket. A black jacket with white lining the bottom and collar, the insulating fabric soft to the touch. It was given to him the other day as he was about to leave on the back of Pidgeot while the silent teen kept back. He didn’t put it on then but now? He puts one frostbit arm in after the other, shrugging it onto his shoulders and zipping it up. His breath clouds as he leans back against his Lapras, a hand running along the back of his Gengar beside the loch ness. Though he has tolerance for the cold, it’s always better to have more than one heat source.

He shifts back, moving his uncovered hands into the pockets only to feel the crinkling of plastic in one. He pulls it out, curious as to what could’ve been left behind on accident. However, it isn’t like the other to make careless mistakes, is it? That could’ve easily changed by now. He doesn’t know the truth of the matter until he’s staring at a candy bar in his left hand. Snickers. He always liked that kind as a kid while the one who left it behind for him hated it. There was always a point made whenever he took it out that it tasted bad. So no, that just confirms further that it’s intentional.

Though it isn’t the only thing left in the pockets. A slip of paper is taken out after he unwrapped the candy bar, biting off a chunk and holding up the square in his right hand. He turns his body so the morning light can hit and make it more apparent as to what it is. A picture of the duo as children, his sister blurred in the background as she’s running off after something. The very hat he wears now is sloppily on the younger version of himself, brim tilted back and a beaming smile showing a missing tooth, the kid beside him striking a more confident pose with a smirk as one of his own hands is where the brim of the red-and-white hat should be. A small trip to somewhere out of Pallet Town yet it’s a memory he looks back on fondly. They couldn’t have been any older than nine, almost there yet still so far away from starting their journeys.

He flips it over upon some of the light turning the paper somewhat translucent, something scribbled on the back of it. His eyes widen as he reads the words over, putting the rest of the candy bar in his mouth and using his now-free finger to trace along the scribbled words.

“I’m not me when I’m without you.”

The last few characters are smudged as though something dripped onto them. It’s not enough to be spilled water nor loose enough to be raindrops. Tears is his final guess to that. He mouths out the words as he looks them over one more time as though he doesn’t trust his eyes to relay what’s truly written down. He flips the image back around and his eyes focus on how happy the two kids front-and-center of the picture look. Hardly a care in the world or anything else. Just grins from ear to ear, nothing more than fooling around. The same kid he took the picture with then is the teen that gave him that. The teen that spent a few days with him every month on the Arceus-forsaken mountain. The same one he thought despised him for everything.

It’s in that moment when Red realizes that Green never hated him. But then… what else could it be if it isn’t? It has to be something, right?


End file.
